Air
Air is a large German-Shepherd Wolf hybrid with chocolate brown eyes and a fluffy face History Air was raised by her Mother-Dog in the Lonesome-Forest, away from the Packs, though her mother often told her stories of the Packs, and stories of the Spirit-Dogs, which highly increased Air's longing to join a Pack as she got older. When Air began to reach her adult-hood her Mother-Dog left saying she was, 'going hunting', and never returned, which led to Air leaving the Lonesome-Forest on a desperate search for her missing Mother-Dog. Air comes across a large Pack of dogs, and confronts them, asking if they had seen her Mother-Dog, but they deny and politely ask her if she would like to join them for a while before going back to her journeys, she accepts the offer and joins them. She stays with the Pack for many turns of the Moon-Dog until she is asked by the Alpha if she would like to join the Pack for good, and she accepts the offer and joins them as a Patrol-Dog. She fights her way up in the ranks until she is at the top of the Hunter-Dogs. A small pup is soon found by the border of their territory and the dogs almost consider killing it, but Air quickly says that she could look after it and take care of it, and they bring the pup to camp. Alpha unwillingly agrees after the Beta talked him into it and Air names the pup Slug. The Pack soon finds out that Slug's mother is Bloodlust, a horrible, traitorous dog who is hated within all Packs, and Alpha tries to banish her, but Air stands up for the pup and challenges Alpha, in which she wins and takes over his position and gives Slug her naming ceremony, in which she is named Sky. Sky later on after many Moon-Dog turns disappears along with another Farm-Dog in the pack named Ollie, and Air goes on a search for them, until she finds them and finds out that she left because she was pregnant and she wanted to raise her pups somewhere else. Air promises to check in every full Moon-Dog turn, in which she does. The next time she goes to check on Sky, she finds that Sky had left and that Ollie had abandoned her, and she also finds out that Sky had a litter of stillborns. Air once again tries to find Sky, but never does, and returns to her own pack. Air has a battle with Ollie and kills him after he had stumbled into their territory. The last thing Air had said before killing him was, "Where's Sky?!" in which Ollie replies with, "She has a Pack near here, but they are full of weaklings, just like her!", and Air responds by ripping out his throat. Air and her Pack spend many seasons trying to find Sky but never find her, and Air realizes her desperate quest had come to an end, and that she would never be able to find the innocent, beautiful pup she had raised, so Air and her Pack return to their rightful territory in the Prey-Forest. Trivia * The creator of Air(Thegummycat) is currently working on a story called Air's Journey, which is where all of this information comes from along with the Sky's Choice, which is also being worked on. * Air is confirmed to be infertile * Air had a crush on a Wolfhound named Frenzy in her Pack, but never revealed it *